Bearforce Issue 2 Osama v Jack
by scorpiustheexecutioner
Summary: Osama is summoned will Jack win?


Jack and his friends were Videogaming

They always enjoyed Videogaming to relax when things were getting stressful.(Things were a bit stressed at the moment due to a unhappy love affair between Sakura and Joshua) They thought nothing Videogaming all the time - it was just a way of life.

But things were different today.

Someone was watching them enjoy Videogaming, and it was starting to get creepy.

"The creepy guy is creeping me out", said Hannah.

"Yes, me too. Especially how he keeps licking his lips and stroking himself as he watches us"

Just then the man walked over too us.

"I am a talent scout"

"Owww...THAT explains it"

"Jack, I have been watching you while you did some Videogaming. Your skilled. VERY skilled."

"Oh, yes, Jack is great at it" said HANNAH.

"INDEED. maybe the greatest. Look at Jacks body. His torso! His arm! His toe! Its like he is built for Videogaming! Every aspect of his perfect physique built for that one divine purpose. "

"I thought he was built for loving!" said Hannah

"I am thus going to officially invite Jack to the Videogaming championship!" continued the talent scout.

"We are going to the championship!?" said Hannah

"Yes, the ticket has a +1. And you both go straight to the final!"

"Awesome!"

"But you will be fighting against someone else that made it to the final...someone you know well...Osama bin laden!"

"Then its settled" said Jack. "We go. We cant let Osama bin laden win at anything. Even Videogaming."

So they left for the stadium.

A little Later, Jack was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Jack exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.

He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

Just as Jack was going in for another push..

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Jack" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Jack knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Hannah... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However She couldn't with Jack near by...they were like family was like His brother.

Any sane person would never allow their own brother to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!? SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Jack?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Jack shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Hannah heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Jack's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Jack..."

Jack was not shy, at all. He defeated Osama bin laden and blew up Her evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical brother literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a choclate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Hannah finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Jack could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Hannah's towel dropped to the floor,setting her breasts free into the mist of the shower.

Jack noticed everything on her instantly. Her lick-able thighs,her inexplicably plump breasts and the large thingy colored birth mark on her butt, which made Him feel it.

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Jack's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

"hehe oh my Jack...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Hannah, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything Jack could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

...

...

Or...did it make it better?

But just as Jack was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Jack burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Jack as he causally slipped his pants back on.

Hannah, who Jack didnt notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Jack gestured to his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go"

So Jack put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out Hannah whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Jack Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

The next day, Jack was nervous.

He was good at Videogaming, some would say the best. But was he really the best? The best at Videogaming on Earth? Jack was about to find out, as the contest started soon.

Jack thought back to a few years ago.

Happy times, before all the the troubles with Osama bin laden got really bad.

Breaking out of his deep thoughts, Jack decide to go to the Arena early, perhaps do a few laps as a warm up.

Jack casually strolled to the Arena while practicing Videogaming.

As Jack walked out he was surprised to see Osama bin laden already there!

Osama bin laden was clearly upto something. Jack had to find out what it was!

"What you upto Osama bin laden?" yelled Jack.

"You will never find out!" yelled back Osama bin laden, who wanted to keep his plan a secret.

Frustrated, Jack started practicing Videogaming, never taking his eye of Osama bin laden as he did so.

BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS joined them a few minutes later.

"Hi Jack!" he said with a sexy wink.

"..and hello...Osama bin laden" with a even more sexy blink.

"yes. Hello BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS. Good to see your in the contest too. For now"

But before BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS could hear what villain had said, it was time to start!

They walked to the start line, and bent down ready. (A/N - but not for THAT. You have a really dirty mind!)

The crowd was getting big. Many fans had banners saying stuff like

'Go Jack Go Jack Go Jack'

or

'Go Go Go Osama bin laden your the best!'

The starter pulled their machinegun out and got ready to fire.

BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS, Osama bin laden and Jack all waited with anticipation.

3

BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS started breathing heavily

2

Osama bin laden tensed. Ready to go.

1

Jacks skin glowed sexily with excitement

0.

BANG!

The starter fired the machinegun...at BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS!

BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS COLLAPSED instantly. Osama bin laden started Videogaminging, laughing manically as she did so.

Jack was in shock, and raced over to BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS.

"He shot you!" but why?

"Owww...I am shot bad"

The starter stared at their weapon.

"I didn't mean too...my machinegun acted weird!"

Jack looked at the machinegun.

"Yes...this machinegun clearly has been sabotaged to shot at BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS."

"Typical" said BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS.

"What now?" said Jack.

"You have to go on" said BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS, still bleeding.

But just then the clack-son went off!

It was half time!

Hannah winked at Jack when no one else was looking.

"Later" she mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.

Back at the locker room, Hannah and Jack were talking. BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Hannah.

Osama bin laden was leading when half time went. Jacks time spent seeing to BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Jack.

"Whats important is I know why Osama bin laden wants to win the World Championship Videogaminging contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said Hannah

"I did some research and its really the Deathwish! If she wins the contest they will give her it and there will be nothing we can do to stop her"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS!"

"poor BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS "

"yes poor BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that Deathwish by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said Jack

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the Videogaminging contest had begun!

Later, Jack and Hannah were alone again.

"Its Later" said Hannah, pulling Jack towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Hannah was naked. Jack wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Jack was already.

Hannah lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. Jack could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.

The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Jack's eye.

There Jack sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.

Hannah giggled as Jack's dignity shriveled and died, but Jack had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out She was His own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Jack said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Hannah jumped on Jack. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.

"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Jack stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Hannah hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from Her shapely stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase Her shapely body down.

He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Hannah, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE

The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Jack could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.

And it was!

Hannah was soon ridding Jack like a pogo stick.

"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Jack screamed.

Jack still had her Hawaiian shirt on and Hannah was dripping soapy water all over the bed.

Her perky breasts jumped around on her chest, like happy children on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Jack liked it. They were big, beautiful boobies that ached to be sucked on.

Jack especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Jack wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His father.

"Oh Jack!" She breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?"

"OH GOD YES!" He yelled back at His naked father.

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES GRANDMA!" Hannah screamed.

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby palace down.

It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.

Osama bin laden was well in the lead by the time they got out.

Hannah had taken BEARFUCKINGGYRLLSs place in the contest, as is traditional.

Jack started Videogaming-ing. Videogaming-ing harder then anyone had ever Videogaminged before.

But it wasn't enough. Osama bin laden was in the lead now, showing off by doing it one handed.

"How are we ever going to catch up" said Hannah

"We only have one choice...we have to team up and do the Videogaming together!"

Jack went right next to Hannah and they started Videogaminging together.

"What you doing?!" screamed Osama bin laden. "That cant be in the rules!"

"Actually...there's nothing in the rules that says it CANT be done" said Hannah while flicking over the official Videogaming rule book (she was the contests judge btw - A/N)

"YES! Go Jack! Go Hannah! " said Joshua who was also in the crowd with a banner that said they were the best.

Inspired by this Jack and Hannah went ever faster and faster. Many people in the crowd fainted because they Videogaminged so hard.

"Nooooo! I cant lose!" screamed Osama bin laden as she lost.

Jack and Hannah finished Videogaminging together .

"We won!" exclaimed Hannah as they went though the tape.

The crowd went wild! Lots of corsets were chucked at Jack! ...and lots of BOOBS! were released from their prisons!

"You have won!" said Katelyn. She then carefully handed them the prize.

"No...it was supprosed to be for me!" said Osama bin laden!

"The Deathwish is safe now." said Jack as he put on the gold prize.

With that they collected the prize money and went home. Osama bin laden sulked off. BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS got better but never competed in professional Videogaminging again.

-The End


End file.
